To love ru que bello es el amor
by Emilio4431
Summary: .


Cap3:confesión amorosa.

Al dia siguiente...

Rito:otro dia, que paso anoche -recuerda-, oh claro, me acabo de convertir en el guardia de una princesa de otro planeta, me sorprenderia mas de no ser porque un dia sere un...

Mikan:rito, tienes que levantarte.

Rito:esta bien mikan. Tengo el presentimiento de que todo se pondra mas interesante, -recuerdo, beso-, uhhm, que extraño, porque me siento así por pensar en eso, espero no estar Enamorándome,"la sola posibilidad de una relación sentimental con ella cambiaria toda mi vida, pero si llega a pasar pasara".

Luego...

Rito:buenos dias mikan.

Mikan:buenos días rito, umm, donde esta lala.

Rito:esta tomando una ducha, quiere estar limpia. Pero, es una princesa asi que tiene sentido.

Mikan:te atrae no es asi.

Rito:porque piensas eso.

... No sabia que escribir.

Lala:ah, que bien, finalmente puedo relajarme después de tanto tiempo.

Peke:se encuentra bien lala sama.

Lala:claro peke, no me e sentido también en mucho tiempo, rito y mikan son las mejores personas que he conocido.

Peke:no le parece extraño que reaccionen tan tranquilamente, siendo que la acaban de conocer y proviene de otro planeta.

Lala:tal vez tengas razón peke, pero no me importa, deben tener sus razos. -escucha-.

Mikan:entiendes como se siente, no es así.

Rito:que te hace pensar eso.

Mikan:no trates de ocultarlo, yo se que tu capacidad de sentir la energía de los demás te permite conocer su estado de ánimo, sus emociones y como se siente su alma, no es asi.

Rito:uhm,si tal vez, debi imaginar que te darias cuenta, pero porque lo dices.

Mikan:por nada, solo digo.

Lala:buenos dias.

Mikan:buenos dias lala.

Rito:si, buenos dias, veo que ya te sientes mejor.

Lala:si, ya me siento mejor, oigan de que estaban hablando.

Mikan:algun dia tal vez lo sepas, pero por ahora desayuna si.

Lala:esta bien.

Rito:bueno Ya me voy.

Lala:adonde vas rito.

Rito:tengo que ir a la escuela.

Lala:escuela?, puedo acompañarte.

Mikan:no creo que debas lala.

Lala:esta bien, adios rito.

Rito:si, adios.

Mikan:te gusta verdad.

Lala:quien?.

Mikan:rito, te sientes atraída por mi hermano, no es así.

Lala:ehh, que te hace pensar.

Mikan:como si no me diera cuenta.

Lala:bueno, tal vez siento algo por el.

Mikan:deberías decírselo.

Lala:pero, no se como hacerlo.

Mikan:porque no le preguntas ahora, has lo, no tengas miedo, mientras mas pronto se lo digas mas oportunidadades tendras.

Lala:tu cres.

Mikan:conozco a rito, y si no ocurre algo relevante puede cambiar de opinión, creo que el también esta interesado.

Lala:enserio, esta interesado en mi, bueno, esta bien ire a decírselo, muchas gracias mikan.

Lala se fue a buscar a rito.

Mikan:"espero que esto funcione, si rito no encuentra el verdadero amor el futuro del planeta tierra es muy oscuro, -recuerdo-, rito:si no ocurre algo importante en mi vida, juro que la tierra se convertira en polvo del universo...-recuerdo-, tal vez estaba bromeando, pero no puedo estar segura", solo espero que todo salga bien.

Luego...

Rito:"lala, no puedo creer que lo que mikan me dijo realmente me hiciera pensar, realmente me estare enamorando, creo que deberia decirle a lala lo que siento, me sentire mejor despues de decirle que... "Hum.

Lala:rito, te encontre.

Rito:lala, que haces aquí.

Lala:rito, tengo... Algo que decirte.

Rito:yo también, lala se que nos conocimos hace unas doce horas, seguramente fueron doce horas magicas porque parace mas tiempo...

Lala:si, rito.

Rito:ehh, como decirte, seguramente ya te lo an dicho muchas veces pero creo que... Off, te amo.

Lala:rito, que dices.

Rito:me gustas, lala.

Lala:rito, que coincidencia, justo venia a hablarte de lo mismo, también me gustas rito.

Rito:lo dices, en serio.

Lala:si, y como el sentimiento es mutuo lo tomare como una declaración. Ya podemos casarnos rito.

Rito:ehh, casarnos.

Lala:si, te amo rito.

Rito:ehh, bueno... Creo que yo también te... Amo, lala.

Lala:enserio, que bien.

Rito:pero...

Lala:uhm.

Rito:no quiero casarme, todavía, podrias esperar un poco mas, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Lala:esta bien, esperaré hasta que estes listo rito, pero de que debemos hablar.

Rito:es complicado, pero hablaremos después, tengo que ir a la escuela, pero te prometo que nos casaremos en menos de cinco años, que te pare -beso-, este si es el primer beso, uhh.

Lala:me parece bien rito, bueno nos vemos después si.

Rito:... Uh, a si claro, nos vemos después.

Mas tarde...

Lala:ahh, ya tengo novio.

Peke:lala sama, esta segura de que quiere casarse con ese terrícola.

Lala:porque no, el también me ama, y no le molesta el echo de que nos casemos.

Peke:pero...

Lala:callate peke.

Mikan:bien, ya le dijiste a rito lo que sentias.

Lala:si, y el también me dijo lo que sentia.

Mikan:y en que quedaron.

Lala:que nos vamos a cazar.

Mikan:ehh, enserio, que bien eh, "si es asi entonces ya no tengo nada de que preocuparme".

Lala:pero, me dijo que tiene cosas para decirme, importantes al parecer.

Mikan:ah, eso, ya veo rito no piensa ocultarte la verdad, creo que tomo la mejor decisión.

Lala:que es mikan.

Mikan:mejor esperamos a que regrese. Por cierto, rito olvido su almuerzo, otra vez, puede venir el, pero mejor se lo llevas en dos horas, que te parece.

Lala:esta bien mikan, yo se lo llevo.

Cap4:tu crees en...

Tres horas después...

Lala:bien, creo que es hora de que le lleve su almuerzo a rito.

Lala:esa debe ser la escuela a la que tenia que ir rito, el me dijo que no debería ir pero no importa.

Lala:vaya, hay muchas personas aqui, donde estara rito.

... :quien es.

... :es cosplay?.

... :eso que importa, no te parece sumamente hermosa.

Peke:los humanos estan cegados por la belleza de lala sama, pero es logico.

Lala:rito, rito estas por aqui.

... :disculpa, estas buscando a alguien.

Lala:estoy buscando a rito, me ayudarian a encontrarlo.

... :claro te ayudaremos.

Lala:gracias.

Rito:uhm.

... :rito, una chica muy linda te esta buscando.

Rito:que dices saruyama, uhm, "entonces era ella".

Rito:espero que no tenga problemas.

Lala:rito te encontre.

Rito:lala, que haces aqui.

Lala:mikan me dijo que trajera tu almuerzo, porque lo olvidaste.

Rito:en serio, gracias "este es un plan tuyo, no es asi mikan.

Saruyama:rito, quien es esta chica y que relación tienes con ella.

Rito:eh, pues, como decirte...

Lala:yo soy su novia.

Rito:que dices.

Lala:pero me declaraste tu amor y lo acepte, y tu aceptaste el mio no es asi.

Rito:bueno, no puedo contra esa lógica.

Saruyama:rito, eso es cierto, eres el novio de esta chica.

Rito:y que si es así, a ti que te importa.

... :rito, se que no tenemos razones para molestarnos, pero...

... :dejanos pegarte un poco, no te dolera mucho.

Rito:callense, insolentes desaparezcan!!-movimiento de brazo-.

Una podera ráfaga de aire, arroja lejos a los chicos.

Rito:desgraciados, en que estábamos, gracias pero creo que mejor te vas, te dije tenemos hablar, esperame a que terminen las clases si.

Lala:esta bien rito, te esperare, pero me acompañas hasta la salida cariño.

Rito:esta bien, pero no me digas así, esperate un tiempo, un mes o dos.

... :quies es esa chica que esta con yukki kun.

Mas tarde...

Rito:uff, "como le digo a lala la situación que tendra que enfrentar si nos casamos. Pero, espero que todo salga bien, solo puedo enamorarme una vez en la vida y en lo posible que sea antes de los veinte años, bueno ya vere como le explico, no mejor soy directo y no le oculto la verdad creo que es lo mejor", bueno aquí vamos.

Lala:rito, ya regresaste, que bien te estaba esperando

... :yo tambien lo estaba esperando.

Rito:zastin, que haces aqui.

Zastin:lala sama mme informó que usted se le declaro, por eso decidí que lo mejor seria conocer al resto de su familia.

Rito:bien, aprovechando que estas aqui, puedo hablar contigo en privado.

Zastin:sobre que quiere hablar rito dono.

Rito:solo ven si, y no me llames hací.

Zastin:bien, de que quiere hablar.

Rito:es sobre, casarme con lala.

Zastin:asi que se trata de eso, no se esta arrepintiendo cierto, porque rechazar a lala sama seria como declararle la guerra a deviluke. Nuestro rey, el padre de lala sama es alguien muy poderoso y no aceptaría una falta de respeto como esa, si eso llega a pasar la Tierra seria destruidas.

Rito:no lo dudo, pero quiero hacerte otra pregunta.

Zastin:bueno, si ese es el caso supongo que esta bien, digame.

Rito:gracias, queria saber cuando me voy a casar con ella.

Zastin:bueno, no estoy seguro pero cerian, seis meses o un año

Rito:ya veo, bueno almenos es en menos de cinco años, pero es bueno saberlo. Gracias es lo único que queria saber.

Zastin:entonces, si acepta casarse con lala sama.

Rito:claro, porque no.

Mikan:bien, es hora de cenar.

Lala:te quedaras a cenar zastin, mikan cocina muy bien.

Zastin:de acuerdo, como usted quiera lala sama.

Zastin:esto esta delicioso!!

Lala:te lo dije!!.

Rito:por favor, coman con la boca cerrada.

Zastin:esta delicioso, muchas gracias señorita mikan.

Mikan:de nada, me alegra mucho que te gustara.

Zastin:bien ya debo irme, haa!!.

Rito:adios.

Lala:bueno rito, ahora si puedes decirme lo que me querias decir.

Rito:uh, a si claro, -suspiro-, bien por donde empiezo... Cuanto, sabes sobre el universo.

Lala:se mucho de eso, porque.

Rito:sabes que existen mas de uno cierto.

Lala:que dices, desconozco de la existencia de mas uno.

Rito:que problema, tu me creerias lo que te diga.

Lala:pues.

Rito:si te digo que existen doce en total, me creerías.

Lala:que dices, doce universos.

Rito:claro, y que estamos el universo siete.

Lala:pues, no se que decir.

Rito:bien, otra pregunta... Tu creés en los dioses.

Lala:los dioses?. Pues, no, no creo en los dioses.

Rito:tendras que creer, es lo primero que tienes que hacer, de esa forma podras entender la realidad que nos rodea. Existen varios tipos de dioses. Los de la creacion o kaioshins.

Lala:kaioshins?.

Rito:y los de la destrucción o hakaishins.

Lala:hakaishins.

Les dije que tenia referencias a dragón ball.

Mikan:asi es lala.

Rito:se que es una información difícil de digerir, a nosotros también nos tomo tiempo entenderlo, tomate tu tiempo, todavia no te dije lo mas importante.

Lala:tienes algo mas importante para decirme.

Rito:así es, yo soy el siguiente en el puesto.

Lala:que puesto.

Rito:lala, hay doce universos, estamos en el séptimo universo, y... Soy el sucesor a dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo.

Lala:que!!.

Rito:recuerdas que te dije que mientras yo estuviera cerca no tienes porque preocuparte si te quieren hacer daño. Para ser un dios de la destrucción hay varios requisitos, tener un buen corazón, es decir, no ser malvado, o algo así, y ser el mortal, mas fuerte del universo o si hay alguien mas fuerte que tu, que no quiera ocupar el cargo.

Lala:enserio.

Rito:asi es, en mi caso es la primer opción, soy el mortal mas fuerte del universo y nadie ni siquiera los dioses se me comparan. En escala uno a diez, yo seria un once superando mis limites.

Lala:no se que decir.

Rito:mejor no digas nada. Date tu tiempo para procesar esta información. Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches mikan, lala mi amor.

Mikan:buenas noches rito.

Lala:mi amor?.

Rito:que, si nos vamos a casar y somos novios, porque no puedo llamarte de esa manera.

Lala:si tienes razon, buenas noches cariño. Tu lo acabas de justificar.

Rito:pero, no lo digas todo el tiempo si.

Mikan:"que bien, todo esta saliendo perfecto, rito descubrira el amor verdadero y no tendremos problemas, espero".

Cap5:aceptando la realidad.

La mañana siguiente

Haora viene lo chido.

Rito:umm,uh. "Esta energia, me parece familiar, pero", -abriendo los ojos-, lala!, pero porque esta aquí, y lo mas importante, porque esta desnuda, "tiene suerte de que no soy un pervertido ", mejor la despierto -chaskido-, lala, despierta.

Lala:uhh, -abriendo los ojos-, buenos dias rito.

Rito:buenos dias, y otra cosa, porque estas aqui.

Lala:es que quería dormir contigo.

Rito:conmigo, porque?.

Lala:porque estamos comprometidos, además no es costumbre de la Tierra que las parejas duerman juntas.

Rito:bueno, si tal vez, pero almenos avisame cuando vayas a hacerlo.

Lala:entonces esta noche y todas las noches por el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. No te molesta.

Rito:el resto de nustras vidas, juntos. Bueno, -suspiro-,esta bien, de todos modos se supone que nos vamos a casar, asi que supongo que esta bien. Pero esa no es escusa para que estes desnuda.

Lala:lo que pasa es que peke tiene recargarse, y no puede ser mi ropa mientras lo hace.

Rito:-suspiro-, esta bien, ya se. No conoces mucho sobre la tierra y nuestra cultura cierto.

Lala:no mucho, porque.

Rito:bueno, si quieres mañana podemos, recorrer la ciudad, y de paso te compramos algo de ropa, que te parece.

Lala:enserio, si, si quiero hacer eso -abrazo, beso-.

Rito:de acuerdo, ya entendi. Bueno creo que tenemos que tenemos que bajar.

Mikan:te vez muy feliz lala.

Lala:tengo razones para cerlo -giño-.

Rito:uh, no comprendo, pero no importa.

Lala:esta delicioso mikan.

Mikan:gracias.

Rito:bueno, ya tengo que irme, se que no me olvido de nada, asi que por favor, no vallas verme si.

Lala:porque no rito.

Rito:no quiero que ocurra lo mismo que ayer.

Lala:esta bien rito, te estare esperando -beso-.

Rito:si, nos vemos después.

Mikan:estas tomando muy bien todo lo que rito te dijo anoche.

Lala:si, es un poco difícil de entender, pero no me importa, lo amo por como es y si es el sucesor a dios de la destrucción me de igual, ademas si es el mas fuerte del universo, no tengo que preocuparme por mi seguridad y la suya.

Mikan:que bien, me alegra que pienses asi, porque tu tendras que encargarte de algo muy importante.

Lala:enserio, que sería eso mikan.

Mikan:debes mostrarle a rito, el amor, lo que significa proteger algo, a quienes quieres y amas con tus propios brazos. Si eso no ocurre, quien sabe lo que rito podria hacer como dios de la destrucción.

Lala:porque lo dices mikan. Que cosas podria hacer rito.

Mikan:rito puede ser una persona muy buena y amable si quiere, y se volvió tan fuerte debido a sus ideales, de hacer lo correcto, de que tenia que fortalecerse porque alguien tenia que defender a los que no pueden defenderse solos.

Lala:eso no suena tan mal.

Mikan:tal vez, pero así como puede ser ese héroe justiciero que ansia ser, el ser dios de la destrucción podria hacer que se vuelva muy engreído, caprichoso y que se crea superios a los demas, siendo que podria destruir lo que sea y a quien sea sin remordimiento alguno, debe permanecer neutral, y mantener la paz y el orden del universo.

Lala:pero, que tiene que ver esto conmigo.

Mikan:tu debes casarte con el, y formar una familia, de esa forma se que comprendera que la verdadera fuerza nace cuando creas lazos, cuando quieres protejer a quienes amas con tus brazos, el entiendo este concepto pero aún no lo a experimentado por si mismo, por eso estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea con tal de que cases con el.

Lala:ya veo. Me asegurare de que pueda casarme con el y gracias mikan, por tu apoyo a favor de nustra relacion.

Mikan:pero, aun no te e dicho todo lo que tienes que saber de el. La razon para ser mas fuerte, su obsesión por conseguir mas poder.

Lala:por como lo dices no me parece algo muy bueno.

Mikan:bueno si es una buena razon, pero te lo explicaro. Todo comenzo cuando el tenia nueve años, rito estaba en paz, conocia a dos chicos que eran sus mejores amigos, eran amigos desde que tenian tres años. Pero un dia, en un viaje escolar ocurrio algo que un niño de esa edad no debería presenciar, era un dia muy lluvioso de invierno, eran las tres de la mañana, todos iban en un autobús, por la hora que era, estaban durmiendo. Tal vez, el conductor se distraje y sumado al echo de que estaba lloviendo, el autobús sufrio un accidente.

Lala:un accidente.

Mikan:pero todos estaban bien, no tenian muchos golpes o rasguños, o eso creían, cuando rito salio lo primero que hizo fue ver como estaban sus amigos, pero había yn problema. No los encontró, no podian salir, rito estaba cerca de la ventana, pudo aflojar si cinturón y salir, pero sus amigos, se habían desmayado por el golpe, por eso no salieron, si eso hubiera sido todo no hubiera ávido problemas, pero.

Lala:pero.

Mikan:el autobús se incendio, el echo de que estuviera lloviendo impidio que se quemaran, pero. El echó de que no despertaran inquietaba a todos. Cuando finalmente, el fuego ya no era un problema iban a sacarlos pero, no respiraban, los medicos que llegaron les practicaron reanimación pero no podian conseguir que respiraran, el fuego no los quemo pero se cree que el humo los asfixio.

Lala:que terrible.

Mikan:rito se sintio destruido, sentia que la vida ya no tenia sentido, perdio de golpe toda la felicidad. Pero, decidio decir seguir adelante, queriendo ser mas fuerte, comprendio que hubiera sido mas fuerte en esa ocasion podria haber evitado, esa escena donde fue incapaz. Un dia conocio a un anciano, que decia poder controlar una energia vital que todos poseian, conocida como ki no quise ponerle otro nombre, este ansiano se convirtió en su maestro, se volvio un idolo para rito, sentia que la vida podia tener sentido de nuevo, poco a poco rito fue mejorando, apriendo artes marciales y a controlar su ki, en poco tiempo habia superado a su maestro. Estaba feliz de nuevo, pero las desgracias no se harian esperar...

 **Mi Facebook personal es:Emilio Contrera, esta vacío porque nunca lo uso, pero si me quieren decir algo aganlo libremente, si tienes sugerencias yo las considerare y si quieren que les ayude, con gusto lo aré. Para que me reconoscan tengo una esfera del dragón de perfil.**

 **Cuando tenga dos o tres capitulos mas publicare. Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
